Inu Rain
by kaze senju the wolfwarriorgirl
Summary: : Kagome and Kaze  my oc  have just returned from the final battle with naraku. They return home to find out that they're wolves and they along with Souta are to find paradise and meet the gang and go on a journey fill with love and some adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm kaze senju,

I'm kind of nervous as this is my first story. I hope every one enjoys it! Just a warning though I'm not really good at this so cut me a brake a little.

Summary: Kagome and Kaze (my oc) have just returned from the final battle with naraku. Everyone but Sesshomaru and themselves died. They return home to find out that they're wolves and they along with Souta are to find paradise and help the flower maiden by keeping the shikon and akuma jewels (the demon jewel. Kaze's the guardian of this jewel and by using its powers allows her to change into any creature.). After there mom and grandpa were mysteriously murdered after they were told they ran into the wolf's rain group (minus blue). And start there journey to find paradise.

Pairings: Kiba- Kagome

Tsume- kaze

Hige - blue

Toboe - Cheza

Souta – Rin's reincarnation (she comes in later)

Chapter 1: Were what?

They climbed out of the well with heavy hearts. The complete shikon finally back together.

_Flashback_

_The inutachi, Sesshomaru, along with Koga and his pack all joined forces in the final battle. They came up with a plan to defeat naraku, but it was foiled in the spider hanyo's surprise attack. After hours of fighting they finally landed a hit on him, causing the dark hanyo to slowly die a painful death. Just as they were going to finish him off as a last attempt effort to ruin them he opened miroku's kazanna dieing instantly. The dark jewel shard in kohaku's back caused him to go ballistic killing not only himself but Sango as well. There bodies turning to ash with the immense power being released from the shard. Koga and his pack dieing when they were overrun by ferrous demons managing to kill kagura and kanna to. Inuyasha, Shippo, Jaken, Rin, Kilala, and Ah-Un died either in the cross fire or died taking hakudoshi with them. Leaving Sesshomaru, Kagome and Kaze to finish off naraku who was maracously was still alive. With more determination than ever to avenge there fallen comrades they finally ridded the world of the filthy hanyo. Leaving broken and tired they all went there separate ways. Sesshomaru back to his kingdom and Kagome and kaze back to the village to heal there wounds and pray for there friends spirits to rest in peace. With promises to meet in the future with Sesshomaru they left back to the future._

_End flashback_

"Were home mom" Kagome shouted.

Their mother kunloon then poked her head out of the kitchen and said "I'm glad your home. Go upstairs and shower then come downstairs. Me and your grandfather have something to tell the both of you and Souta."

After taking a shower and changing the three of them (Souta joined them on the way down) went to the living room. Being very careful they sat down, there weapons situated on their backs in a way to sit comfortably.

"So what's up mom?" kaze asked chewing some gum.

"Well you're all wolves." She said causing Kagome and Souta to choke on their water and Kaze's bubble to blow up imp her face.

"Were what?" The three asked together.

"You're all wolves." She repeated again.

"We heard, but how exactly?" kaze asked.

"To survive we wolves have used illusions to make ourselves appear human." Grandpa explained.

"So how do we change into wolves and back?" Souta asked out of curiosity.

"Imagine yourself as a wolf and you'll change. The same applies for turning back into a human." There mother said.

Souta wanting to try it out ended up turning into a wolf cub brown and black in color and a little bigger than a pup.

"Why tell us now?" kaze asked

"The world is ending. And were too old to look for paradise but we want the three of you to find it." There mom told them.

"Paradise?" the three asked.

"A place where us wolves can go with the help of the flower maiden and the shikon" grandpa said.

"So you want us to find this paradise?" Kagome asked.

"Yes-"kunloon couldn't finish before there was an explosion." Hide, the three of you!" she said hurriedly. Even though they could fight they obeyed and hid. The sounds of fighting could be heard before it stopped. Heavy footsteps started making there way around the house missing there hiding spot, before the noise stopped and the person left altogether.

After waiting a few minutes Kagome and kaze left there hiding spot and cautiously searched the house. They found two dead black and brown wolves. Covering them up with a sheet kaze called out, "you can come out miyoshi!" After he got out they immediately smelt gas and fire. They ran out the house and into the forest never looking back.

Hello! I hoped you liked my first chapter! Ill is uploading the next one tomorrow.


	2. the meetings

Hello again!

For those of you that read my fist chapter I hope you liked it!

When your done please review!

Chapter 2 the meeting

They ran till they were deep in the forest, where they stopped to take a rest. Until they heard a growl and click they looked up.

"What are you kids doing out here? Quent asked as blue kept growling.

"Running and why are you here?" kagome asked.

He aimed his shotgun at them and said "hunting wolves" before he shot at them.

They all managed to dodge. Kaze then picked up souta and ran again with kagome just a few steps behind and Quent and blue hot on their tail. When they reached the city they tried to cut through back roads to loose them before accidentally running into a dead end ally.

"I've got you now!" Quent shouted getting ready to fire, but before he could they changed into their wolf forms and jumped the building narrowly avoiding the bullets flying their way. They ran and ran till they lost him.

"Hey guys! Do you think well find cheza here?" toboe asked looking around him enjoying the sites.

"I don't know, but we will find her. I know it." Kiba said confidently.

"We've been looking for days! And i'm starved!" hige complained with rubbing his growling stomach.

"You wouldn't be hungry if you didn't loose our food. So stop complaining." Tsume said aggravated.

Toboe was about to say something when the four of them saw three wolves run by. For both groups time seemed to slow down allowing both parties to get small gimps of each other before time started to move forward again and the three ran off. Leaving them in the dust.

"Guys! There wolves like us! Maybe we could ask them for help." Toboe said.

"I doubt that they'll be any- hey! Get back here runt!" Tsume yelled after realizing that he ran after the wolves.

"Well come on. We need to go after him." Kiba said as the three of them chased after him.

(With the girls)

The three of them managed to find their way to an abandoned park. Finding a shaded spot under a sakura tree not too far away from a little pond.

"We should be safe here." Kaze said setting the struggling pup (souta) down to rest with kagome laying down at her side and souta playing with their tails. When they heard the sound of some one approaching.

They then saw a boy around souta's age with baggy green pants tucked into black boots, a red shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and four silver bracelets on his right wrist and brownish tan hair. But when they looked closer they saw a brownish tan wolf with the bracelets on his front right paw. They then saw three other males behind him.

One had brown hair, the second tallest one there. He wore a white shirt with a black jacket over it, blue jeans and black and white sneakers and had the form of a white wolf. The second was the tallest with tan almost light brown skin with a silvery gray color hair. He wore lots of tight fitting leather. A grey muscle shirt hidden under a black, ripped at the shoulders leather jacket that was zipped up, leather jeans and black shoes, and gold earrings and an X shaped scar on his chest. Next to him was a dark and light gray wolf with the same scar. The last one was a little shorter than the brown haired one. He had orange tan hair, red brown eyes, a dog collar hung loosely around his neck, a long black sleeve shirt with a black and either orange or tan hooded sweater, light blue baggy jeans or sweatpants and gray shoes. He was a little on the big side probably from eating a little more than the others. Next to him was his form a dark and light tan colored wolf.

After observing them the first boy to arrive crossed the pond standing now in front of them.

"Hi! My names toboe. What's yours? Your wolves like us right?" toboe asked them hurriedly. His voice filled with excitement.

"Hello, my names kagome, this is souta and kaze." Kagome said

(Guys thoughts)

(Their hot) hige thought in his mind as he looked them over.

(Pretty) toboe thought in his mind.

(Their gorgeous, but their probably taken.) Kiba and Tsume thought together.

The four of them were looking at the wolves in front of them.

The pup souta was a brown/ black wolf trying to catch a butterfly.

A raven blue wolf with tints of silver here and there with a necklace that has a pink pearl hanging off of it who they figured was kagome. She was leaning against a larger female wolf that they could identify as kaze.

Her fur a silver and deep purple mix, bright gold eyes with, black ear cuffs and studded diamonds in her ears, a headset around her shoulders blood red in color, a black choker with a blue pearl attached to a chain hung off it. All in all they were both beautiful.

"Are you looking for paradise?" souta blurted out.

"Shut it miyoshi!" kaze hissed waking him upside the head and ended up getting the same treatment from kagome.

"Don't hit souta, kaze!" kagome scolded her. Sending a glare in her direction.

"Chi. Whatever." Kaze said dismissively.

"Were heading to paradise! Why do you ask! Are you guys searching for paradise too?" toboe asked excited at the prospect of getting more traveling companions.

"Yeah. Our mom and grandpa wanted us to find paradise and since we have nothing left we thought we'd try to find it." Kagome explained.

"Well you're welcome to join us if you like." Kiba said.

'Awesome!" souta and toboe shouted.

"Why were you running earlier?" Tsume asked curious, a brow rose in question.

"A man with a dark blue dog, a gun and a trench coat was chasing us." Kaze said, "Crazy bastard tried to shoot us."

"We should go incase he comes here." Kiba said

"Right" the three of them said

Souta then changed into his human form. Black boots were on his feet, tight fitting army styled pants, a brown short sleeve shirt, a spiked belt and bracelet an emerald studded earring and lastly his chain and sickle hidden underneath his baggy shirt. (His face and height are still the same).

Kagome wore a knee length, tan, slitted skirt with black stretchy shorts underneath. A blue long sleeve shirt adorned her upper body. Raven blue hair reached the middle of her back. Bright sapphire eyes, pink pouty lips, and a heart shaped face. Around her neck was a silver chain with the pink pearl almost completely hidden by her shirt. And on her back was a big brown/ tan boomerang

Kaze was the most stunning of the three. She was barefoot, long black gothic styled pants that dragged on the ground, over it was a red and black pleated skirt, black fingerless gloves that go to her wrist, a red and black short sleeve shirt that had a hood. A skull on the front of it in red and on the back "die hard" was written, the shirt just ending a little below her breast which were almost the same size as orihime's from bleach. A black fishnet shirt was underneath that. Black rings were on every finger, and a headset on her shoulder with a wire connected to her ipod hidden in her back pocket. A black choker with the blue pearl was attached to a chain connecting it. Her hair was the same color as her fur; silver with deep purple mixed together to look like the clear night sky with the full moon that reached to her ankles and was spiked, her bangs oddly had three red lines on the right side of her hair (think of kid from soul eater), black ear cuffs and diamonds were in her ears, she had light blue full lips, red ringed eyes (like pein's from naruto), canine teeth, and a big and long sword on her back. On the hilt was a dark red sphere with what looked like black particles floating around in it. (she has sounga. It just doesn't talk.)

Whew! That's probably thee most typing i've done ever. Well any way here's a small preview of the next chapter that I might add tomorrow or the day after that.

_Preview:_

_When the guys saw the girls they all, except souta started to blush. Causing kaze to smirk and kagome to feel embarrassed._

"_Well? Ya gonna stand their all day ogling or are we gonna get going?" kaze asked playfully._


	3. the bonding

Well here's chapter 3 for those of you reading this.

Chapter 3: the bonding

When the guys saw the girls they all, except souta, were blushing at them. Causing kaze to smirk and kagome to feel embarrassed.

"Well? Ya gonna stand there all day ogling us or get a move on?" kaze asked playfully.

When the guys were done with there embarrassment they decided to leave Tokyo since cheza wasn't there.

(Time skip)

"Hey! Kaze, kagome! How are you able to carry those? They look heavy!" toboe asked since the four guys (not souta) were curious.

"I learned how to use them at an early age. Kagome and souta learned how to use theirs four or five years ago." Kaze said.

"Why did you guys need to learn how to use weapons?" hige asked walking closer.

"We didn't live in the… nicest place in the city." Kaze replied.

"How so?" Kiba asked them curious about their life before they met them.

"The shrine we lived on was on the border of the good and the bad sides of town. So we often got things stolen when we were younger." Kagome explained to then.

"So you used weapons?" Tsume asked skeptically.

"No, but our friends thought it would be better to know how to use them incase anything happened." Kaze told them before kagome could.

"This friend of yours must have been a good fighter then." Tsume asked watching them closely.

"Yeah he/ she were." The three of them said.

"You guys were taught by different people?" Kiba asked them.

"Yup. I had more problems with humans at an early age so my sensei taught me." Kaze told them reminiscing.

"And we learned how to use them to defend ourselves a couple of years ago, but I prefer to heal than fight. But at an early age we all already new different types of martial arts." Kagome told them.

"What were their names?" toboe asked.

"Sesshomaru and Touga taisho" kaze told them a soft smile on her face.

"Sango taijue."Kagome said a sad smile on her face.

"Miroku Takahashi, Sango's fiancé." Souta told them.

After a little while then the guys finally processed the information kagome cleared her through gaining their attention.

"So we told you guys a little about us. Why don't you guys tell us a little bit about yourselves? Like why you guys are going to paradise?" kagome asked causing souta to look at them curiously and kaze to look at them from the corner of her eyes interest sparking in them.

"I've always been looking for paradise, since I was a pup the pack was always searching for it with hope to finding it and when they all died I kept looking for it and I've never given up searching since for some reason I can feel that one day well make it there." Kiba told them.

"It was hard living in the city. I could steal food but it was a matter of time before I got caught or killed, so when I met Kiba I went with him since i've got nothing left to loose." Hige told them nonchantly.

"I never knew how to take care of myself. I was taken in by a nice old woman when I was a pup. One night she told me to go get someone to help her in the middle of the night. I searched but I couldn't find anyone. When I got back she died. I then started living on the streets where I met Tsume then hige. And when Kiba said he was searching for paradise I decided to go along to." Toboe said to them a little sad about mentioning the nice old lady that took care of him.

"I only came because I had nothing better to do and to keep the runt out of trouble and actually see if there is a paradise." Tsume said to them disinterested with his hands in his pockets.

"So kaze- Chan you said your mom and grandpa told you to look for paradise right?" getting a nod he continued, "if that's so why didn't they come with you?" toboe asked curious.

"Before you found us we just returned home from our friend's funeral. They decided that it was time to tell us. Even though we were always able to change into wolves at night we were always asleep and never truly knew. After she told us someone attacked our home and even though we could fight she told us to hide, so we did. We heard fighting before it stopped, then we heard someone looking for something. By the muffled curses they didn't find it and they left. Not long after that kagome and myself went to make sure coast was clear and saw them dead. After we got souta out we smelt gas and smoke and ran into the forest. And you guys know the rest." Kaze explained.

"Oh….. Sorry if I brought up any unwanted memories." Toboe said slightly depressed.

Placing her hand on her head she said "it's alright toboe. It doesn't bother us so don't-"kagome started but was cut off by running into Kiba's back.

Kida was standing so still that it looked lie we was a statue. He probable would be if it wasn't for hem subtlety sniffing the air and listening to everything around him.

"kiba whats-"kagome asked but was cut off by kiba saying "cheza" before running off with the others following him.

_End_


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone!

I know it's been a while since I've updated but I've been busy with school and stuff. Just recently finished MCAS. Which totally sucked by the way.

Anyway I won't keep you any longer so here's chapter 4

Chapter 4: Search and Rescue

"Kiba! So Cheza's nearby?" Souta asked before being bopped on the head.

"Of course she is miyoshi! Can't you smell it?" Kaze said exasperated.

"Smell what?" He asked again while still running.

"The moon flowers." Was the only thing she said before following Kiba, who was climbing up a mountain side.

"And were supposed to climb that!" Hige asked to no one.

"That's what it looks like fatass. So start climbing." Tsume said. Getting Toboe on his back, he started to climb with Kagome who had Souta on hers.

Sigh. "What a pain." Hige mumbled before following example.

When they were almost to the top they all heard what sounded like missiles going off. Looking up they saw the noble's ship falling and saw a door on the side of it open and Cheza appear.

"Cheza!" Toboe called happily with a smile on his face.

While everyone else's face held surprise except for Kiba who was determined. Cheza then jumped out of the falling ship, floating down like a twirling flower and disappearing into the forest above them.

"Cheza!" Kiba yelled quickly climbing over the edge and disappearing.

"Kiba wait!" Kagome shouted to him before the military's aircraft shot the mountain side causing Kagome, Souta and Hige, who were caught in the crossfire fell.

Quick to take action, Kaze lodged her sword into the mountain side. Tied an end to the rope she had with her to both her ankle and her sword and parachuted of the side of the mountain. Managing to catch Hige's arm and Kagome's foot she softly settled them on a ledge and then heard a startling "crack".

"Shit" Kaze said cursing quietly.

"You guy's okay down there?" Tsume asked a little worried but not showing it.

"Where alright." Kagome called back to him.

After a couple of minutes, they all made it to the top and followed Kiba's still fresh sent into the forest. Running through it they made it to a clearing with a big, clear blue pond, flowers of every color surrounding it. The moon was directly above it, shining brightly giving it a surreal glow, and a mountain could be seen in the far away background. But what really caught their attention was Kiba in his wolf form being hugged by Cheza who stood in ankle deep water.

Kagome's pov:

I don't know why, but watching Kiba with Cheza causes my heart to heart. And I don't know why. I mean I've only known him for what two three days? I shouldn't feel jealous; I don't have the right to be. I'm not his girlfriend or anything.

End pov:

After changing back into his human form Kiba led Cheza to the rest of the pack.

"Cheza, I'd like you to meet the pack. This is Hige, Toboe, and Tsume. And these are our new pack members Souta, Kagome, and Kaze." He said to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Cheza said softly in an angelic voice staring at toboe unintentionally.

"Hi Cheza!" Toboe said to her happily.

"Hi." Hige and Tsume said together, one sounding bored and the other uninterested.

"Wow! You're really the flower maiden!" Souta said to himself excitedly, getting a bonk on the head from Kaze later.

"I'm sorry Cheza. Souta doesn't have any manners it would seem. And I'm Kaze by the way." Kaze said to her smiling kindly.

"The pleasure is all mine to finally meet you Cheza." Kagome said smiling brightly, hiding the little bit of jealousy away.

"We should go incase anyone else comes." Kiba said to everyone and with that they made there way thought the forest beyond the pond.

_END_

Hope you liked it!

I'll be updating in a few more days for another chapter and sooner or later after three more chapters I'll go back to writing more chapters for demon museum and creature love.

See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello!

Thank you for reading my story if you've gotten this far. I'm still very new at this so ill try my best.

Chapter 5: the confession

As days passed Kagome's jealousy grew, but not enough to do anything but watch. What she didn't know was that Kiba paid more attention to her than he let on and was curious as to why she was that way. So when everyone set up for the night he pulled her away form the group.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Kiba asked.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" She asked back defiantly.

"You've been acting different these past few days. I've been worried." He replied while moving closer to her until she was pushed against the back of a tree.

"Well nothings wrong. So why don't you just head back to camp, to Cheza." She said angrily, crossing her arms and turning her head away from him.

Silently Kiba brought up his hand to her chin and grasped it. Turning her face towards his, he searched her sapphire eyes with an intensity that made her unable to turn away. Searching her eyes he found what he was looking for and said, "You're jealous."

Snapping out of her daze, she narrowed her eyes at him in anger. Just as she was about to retort back hip lips covered her exciting a gasp out of her. Taking advantage of it he slid his tongue into her mouth and explored every part of her, tasting her tongue which tasted like cherries and also bringing their bodies closer.

Kagome, who had long since given up trying to fight him wove her finger into his soft, brown hair and held tightly, while kissing him back with all she had.

When the need for air became too great they separated and leaned their heads together while they regained their breath.

"You do realize that after this your mine right?" Kiba told her quietly.

"What about Cheza?" she asked him completely ignoring his question.

"She has Toboe and I know that they like each other." her replied.

"Oh." was all she could say.

"So will you be my girlfriend?" he asked her.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend. I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't like you." she said lightly kissing him afterward.

After kissing each other a little bit longer they finally decided they kept the others waiting long enough and walked back to camp.

(Scene change: ten minutes earlier)

Kaze's pov: (thoughts)

(So Kiba has a thing for Kagome hu? and she has feelings for him too. chi! now I have to make sure they don't jump each other and have puppies.) Snickering silently to herself she didn't notice when Cheza sat next to her.

"Kaze?" snapping back to reality I looked down (Cheza's smaller than her in height) to see Cheza looking at me with concern.

"Yea?" I asked, curiously tilting my head to the side.

"You're hurt. This one wishes to make it better." I heard her tell me in her soft voice. (The voice of an angel.) I mused silently.

"Su-"I started only to be cut off by Tsume.

"You're hurt? When did that happen?" he asked me. Watching him I saw his brow furrow and an unreadable emotion pass through his eyes to fast for me to read.

"Yes. I'm hurt, but it's only a sprained ankle." I said to both him and Cheza before turning all my attention back to Cheza I said, "You don't have to heal it. I'm fine."

"This one would feel better with you healed." She told me looking both sad and happy. (I obviously know that she's sad that im hurt, but what is she happy about? Maybe its because she's free?)

So deep in thought kaze again didn't hear them again untill Tsume grabbed hold of her shoulders.

"Hm? What?" I asked turning my attention back to them to see Tsume's chest in my face. Backing up a bit I looked up to see his hard gaze on me.

"I said to just let her heal you. Or are you deaf, because you sure act like it." He told me, irritation obvious in his voice.

"Fine, fine. No need to get your panties in a twist. And I'm not deaf. I'm just thinking." I replied to him.

Turning my attention to Cheza I gave her a small smile, indicationg that she could do as she liked with my ankle. Watching with a curious expression on my face I saw that she started to rub it. Feeling a tingling sensation in my ankle I started to feel the dull throb start to dissapear and my ankle heal itself. Tentatively I placed pressure and feeling that it was alright gave her a quiet "Thank you." before looking up to see Kiba and Kagome return.

End pov:

"So you finally decided to show up?" Kaze asked while crossing her tattooed arms together.

"Shut-up!" Kagome said back irritatedly looking away with a blush on her face.

"What's your problem?" Tsume asked her.

"Nothing!" Kagome said back

"Kagome and Kiba sitting in a tree. k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love then comes marrage. Then cones puppies in a baby carrage!" Souta taunted when he spotted their joined hands.

"Shut up brat!" Kagome yelled. Her face resembling that of a tomato.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no! You are not. I repeat not going to have puppies! I'll be damed if you do before you reach 20." Kaze ranted angrily, "And you!" she said pointing to Kiba with a wicked look in her eyes, "If you dare get her preggers before she's 20. I'll beat you from an inch of your life then rip off your di-" Tsume quickly covered he rmouth and held her to him and said "Congrats."

"Congradulations!" Toboe said happily while jumping up and down.

"I'm happy for you guys." Hige said while smirking.

"This one's happy for the both of you." Cheza said while smiling softly. Sitting near Toboe she got him to calm down some, just nough to sit.

"Thank you." Kiba said to everyone. Turning to adress Kaze he said, "And to ease your worries. No we won't be having "Puppies" anytime soon. Now everyone go sleep. We have a long day ahead tommorow.

Agreeing with his words everyone went to sleep.

End!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Here Comes Trouble

The next morning they left their campsite. Walking along a dirt ridden trail they enjoyed the peace while it lasted. Because it was a very short lived peace.

Because not even a few hours later they stumbled on a large pack of wolves.

"It came" "The seed of paradise" "It's really here" "Wow. So, this really was the place." Was heard from the opposing pack as they got excited.

Above them a figure approached causing them to look up. A dark haired wolf appeared. With a smug smirk on his now human disguise he said, "This is our turf. Leave the flower here, and get out."

Crouching around cheza protectively with the pack, Kiba told him "go to hell. Cheza doesn't belong to anybody. Why should we hand her over to you?" To the leader coldly, a bad feeling entering his gut.

"This… is our territory. And the flower fell upon us." The pack leader started, "maybe it doesn't belong to anybody, but… it was meant to be here." He continued before asking, "Right?"

It was at that moment that his pack attacked them.

Jumping from the high rafters they came at them fast and hard. Causing Kiba's pack to dodge their attack. Souta thinking fast quickly took hold of cheza and toboe and ran. Knowing that neither of them could fight. And even if they could they wouldn't do that to another.

With them out of the way the group fought either with their teeth, weapons or strength. With them occupied the leader of the opposing group and a few others chased the three through the maze of ruins. The opposing pack though got so caught up in the fighting became bloodthirsty and almost hurt cheza if not for souta tossing away the insane wolf from her. Looking around they saw that all sense of humanity in the leaders pack was gone leaving the wolves bloodthirsty and the focus on the thrill of the fight.

"It doesn't look like you have much control over them whatsoever." Tsume taunted as he fought. His bloodied knife in his hand as he slashed through wolves.

"Are you just going to let them keep fighting?" kaze asked, ripping a wolf off her shoulder and tossing him into anther wolf.

The leader who was watching after stopping the chase of the lunar flower then said, "That's how they learn their limits."

Not long after that the pack attacked with more force. Killing one another without a care in the world. To them it was kill or be killed in their minds.

This caused Kiba and the rest to fight harder for their survival. Knocking away those that got in the way and kill those who got to close for their liking

_**Bam!**_

The shot of a gun caught the attention of those not insane.

"Vile beasts… so starved for blood that it's driven you insane? Don't worry. Ill… put you all to rest." Quent the hunter from before said to them, hate apparent in his voice,

_That was when things went horribly wrong._

**End!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again!**

**I'd like to thank my readers for their patience with me. Yes I know that I do wait maybe weeks or even months. And I'm very sorry for that. Please forgive me! I have a lot going on and sometimes when I finally come up with the ideas to continue on I either get sidetracked by school or forget and continue to have writers block. I sucks a lot.**

**So without further adieu here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 7: On the run

The wolves so caught up in their need for bloodshed didn't heed there leaders warnings to run.

They continued their attacks.

They killed each other.

Attacked and ate at those who were weak.

And Quent saw this as an opportunity and shot them down one by one. And in the corner of his eyes he saw something that made his blood boil. Three male wolves attacking a helpless woman and her two children.

Going ballistic he shot wolves left and right (unknowingly killing their leader and father) while shouting, "How dare you destroy someone's family!"

Tsume's POV:

_(Thoughts)_

_(…That human…isn't the only one who's crazy. This whole pack has gone insane…Some paradise this is. This is all happening because of that woman.)_

Watching as Kiba and Kagome, I saw as they protected the flower, Cheza who cowered behind the arms of Souta and Toboe as they got covered in spots of blood from the wolves killed by their protectors.

End POV

Standing from his position behind a rock Tsume walked toward the group. Killing random wolves as they attacked him. Making his way there he caught the attention of three of his pack mates, particularly Toboe, Hige, and Kaze.

"Tsume?" Kaze questioned coming near as he stood before Cheza.

Not answering him instead he brought up his knife and brought it down, preparing to kill the crying flower maiden. Kiba acting quickly took hold of the knife by the blade. His blood running down his hand from the deep cut as he yelled at him.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

"She's supposed to lead us to paradise right?" he questioned, ignoring Kiba's question entirely. "Is this your idea of paradise? The wolves here... they all lost what little pride they had. They spill blood for no reason. Do you really think the flower will lay down her roots in this bloody soil?"

"They are victims of their own weakness," Kiba bit out; "you know I'm right, don't you?"

Staring at her, he ignored him once again. Instead asking coldly, "What the hell are you? Did you come here to destroy the wolves?" making her shiver in fright.

Eye's wide she cried. And cried a horrible sound catching the attention of the pack and the blue collared dog at the hunter's side.

Ultimately, though unknown, catching the attention of her creators.

**Another Authors note:**

Also forgot to mention. I plan to write both a rise of the Guardians fanfic and a series of one shots.

I haven't gotten really far with the one shots so any suggestions on what ones you'd be interested to see just private message me. Okay? Thanks for the help!


	8. Chapter 8

"_Thoughts"_

"Speaking out loud"

**Chapter 8: On the run part 2**

"The target escaped from Darcia's ship just before it crashed. We lost sight of it near the garden below." A random soldier said to his commander.

"Search everywhere! Our mission is to bring it back. If she's still alive that is." The commander mumbled.

"_Cheza is still alive,"_ a female scientist thought. _"Before we lost her, the radar started going crazy. The only way that could happen is if a reaction like that was caused by…"_

"Hm? What is it?" the captain questioned the walkie-talkie.

"Sir, gunshots were just heard coming from the ruins nearby. They weren't ours."

"Whose were those then?"

"I don't know. We'll check on it. Sounded like a hunting riffle." The soldier replied.

On the ship:

"What the?" the captain yelled at the bright flash of light.

"What the hell!? The tracking signal is…" "We've lost contact with the troops." Random officers yelled on the ship, holding their ears to stop the ringing.

"I don't understand. Those levels shouldn't have caused interference to the tracking device." The female scientist said.

Moving her blond hair out of her eyes she looked at the tracker again. "The area… its surrounded by an unknown frequency sound wave we can't hear."

"_Is it Cheza?"_ she thought looking into the light, leaving shadows across her face.

**Authors note**

**Thank you for waiting. Yes it's short, but that's how I wrote it before I typed it up. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
